Minister Perigord
Minister Perigord of the Altian Council oversees Altia's cultural and social development as the head of the Ministry of Culture. Always busy and often running late, he is usually found hurrying between meetings in the Palace, coordinating with the Academy, and visiting the various establishments in the Culture District of the Altian Mistways. He is the only Council member who is a non-combatant, which means he can be killed by the player (though doing so can break the game world, see Server Game Over). Appearance Charcoal gray fur accented with cream tips and spots give the minister a look of distinction. Short in stature, as is normal for rabbit primals, he keeps himself meticulously groomed and ties his small, sleek beard with a jaunty yellow bow. Beneath combed bushy brows, his violet eyes are bright and wide with nervous energy. Dressed in regal Altian garb, he wears the luxurious silks and the colors of the kingdom with pride. A textured silk cowl drapes about his neck stylishly, pinned at one side with a fresh flower. Behind his diminutive form, a dramatic black and gold cloak flutters with his constant rushing from place to place. Background Despite humble beginnings as a theater understudy back before the Altian Amphitheater was even completed, Perigord was destined for a life of greatness in the arts. Son of an unsuccessful poet and an actress, he spent much of his youth serving as an errand boy for theater troupes. He learned music and painting as part of his various duties and soon took to writing compositions and designing sets. Eventually, his work caught the eye of some patrons and he was recommended a spot in Altia's esteemed Academy, which was a private invitation-only institution at his time. There, he excelled in music, visual arts, creative writing, and various other fine arts. He quickly rose to the top of his class and subsequently stayed on after graduation as a professor of the arts. During his time as professor, he also continued his own works which earned him renown internationally and he became the first visiting Altian musician to perform for the Beian royal family. Two centuries after his appointment as professor, Perigord became the fourth ever Headmaster of the Academy. Under his administration, the Academy opened its doors to the general public and expanded its grounds significantly. He also spearheaded practical teaching initiatives that aimed to bring students closer to the neighboring establishments in the Culture District, promoting joint concerts with the Music Association and design apprenticeships with the Altian Tailoring Guild. After many centuries of success as Headmaster, Perigord was offered his current position in the Altian Council as Minister of Culture. He accepted the position and formally retired from his role with the Academy, though he still regularly appears at the Academy as a guest speaker. During his time as Headmaster, he was involved in a minor scandal when he proposed marriage to Professor Helana of Ancient Literature. In light of their professional relationship, she refused at the time but later married him after he retired from his post. The two of them were gifted with a single daughter, Roselle. Within the Council, he is close acquaintances with Enchanter Kreisl, likely due to a shared love of music, and long-time friends with Chief Reca, often attending the infamous parties she throws. He also has various connections in Beia and the Divide. Personality Minister Perigord is a bon vivant with an affinity for fine wine, art, and music. Perhaps due to his love of decadence, though naturally introverted and socially awkward himself, he enjoys the lavish parties thrown by fashionable Altian socialites and is close friends with many wealthy aesthetes of the kingdom. He always seeks out unique artisans, craftsmen, and performers, even crossing kingdom borders to meet talented individuals. Due to his social circles, he has unfairly been accused of being a womanizer but his loyalty to his wife and daughter is steadfast. He has a well-known love for exotic confections. Though confident when performing on a stage or lecturing before students, Perigord is normally an excessively nervous man. Meek in stature and in conversation, he avoids conflict at all costs and cannot stand violence in any form aside from the theatrical. Oddly enough, he is very fond of staged fights and even enjoys horror in media. He has little practical combat knowledge and relies heavily on guards to protect him. Interactions Minister Perigord is an NPC that players can speak with. Check back for more info later. Quotes Check back for more info later. Trivia Check back for more info later. Category:NPC Category:Altia